


Узнай меня

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, M/M, Return to Karazhan, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: После «Возвращения в Каражан», ещё одна версия событий.Медив даже не прятался. Практически. Если бы он хотел по-настоящему скрыться – умения открывать порталы в иные миры его никто не лишал.И всё же он почему-то удивился, когда Кадгар разыскал его спустя какую-то неделю. Не ожидал.





	Узнай меня

 

**1**

 Медив даже не прятался. Практически. Если бы он хотел по-настоящему скрыться – умения открывать порталы в иные миры его никто не лишал.

И всё же он почему-то удивился, когда Кадгар разыскал его спустя какую-то неделю. Не ожидал. А этот неуёмный маг просто возник из ничего посреди поля, аккурат на грядках с чахлыми ростками морковки. Никак не растёт толком, окаянная. Может, её надо почаще поливать?  
\- Медив!.. – начал Кадгар почему-то очень сердито.  
Медив вздохнул и выпрямился.  
\- С грядки сойди, – попросил он.  
\- Что? – изумился Кадгар.  
\- На морковке стоишь, – указал Медив нетерпеливо.  
Кадгар посмотрел себе под ноги. Поглядел вокруг на небольшой огородик. Поглядел круглыми глазами на самого Медива, задержав взгляд на его испачканных землёй ладонях. И, наконец-то, аккуратно ступил на пустой участок земли. Кивнув, Медив снова присел и продолжил выпалывать сорняки. Почему-то они очень полюбили укроп. Странно.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – после некоторой паузы проговорил Кадгар.  
Медив считал, что это было очевидно. Хотя, возможно, Кадгару никогда не приходилось копаться в земле.  
\- Сорняки, – снизошел он до объяснения. – Душат мой укроп.  
А также остальные посадки, но с остальными Медив уже расправился.  
Кадгар издал странный звук. Медив покосился: хм, лицо в ладонях спрятал. И рычит что ли тихонько? Медив спрятал усмешку, опустив голову ниже и позволив выбившимся из хвостика волосам упасть на лицо.  
\- Ты бы в тень отошел, – предложил он. – Тут жарко, а ты слишком тепло одет.  
\- Медив, – почти с отчаянием и почти взвыл Кадгар, – нам нужно поговорить!  
Может, Медив и смутно помнил свои последние проклятые годы, но то, как быстро и легко довести своего ученика до закипания, забыть было невозможно.  
\- Конечно, – невозмутимо кивнул он. – Я только закончу быстренько.  
Под изумленным взглядом, несомненно, очень занятого верховного мага, Медив, не торопясь закончил свою прополку. С таким важным делом нельзя торопиться, понимаете? Пару раз Кадгар открывал было рот, как замечал Медив, искоса наблюдавший за ним, но ничего так и не было сказано, пока Медив не закончил и не встал, разгибаясь со стоном. Уф, можно было и пораньше сжалиться над Кадгаром (и над собой заодно) и не доделывать всё вручную. Еще ни один урожай не пропал, если пропалывать с помощью магии, в конце концов! Ох, ну и ладно.  
Ни слова не говоря, Медив прошествовал к бочке с водой, нагретой на солнышке, и без лишних церемоний скинул с себя рубашку. Приятно удивился, услышав невольный вздох позади и, опять же, не торопясь, принялся умываться.  
\- Медив!  
Ну, наконец-то! Кадгар и так проявил чудеса терпения.  
\- Я бы сперва промочил горло, с твоего позволения, – утираясь сброшенный рубашкой, он направился в дом. – Прошу.  
Он почти ничего не изменил в доме матери. Это место не было Каражаном, значит, всё равно не устроило бы его, даже будь оно роскошным дворцом.  
\- Будешь чай?  
\- Не откажусь.  
\- Тогда можешь приготовить, – он кивнул на крохотный столик под окном.  
У него не было очага. Зачем? Даже его матери, даже после того как она лишилась всех сил, хватало магии для готовки. Тем более хватало у него. Но зачем суетиться, когда для этого существуют ученики? Пусть даже бывшие. Даже не скрывая усмешки, он наблюдал как, насупившись, Кадгар возится с его чашками и чайником. Да и одеться пока можно. Потому что одну вещь он всё же тут изменил: теперь в домике всегда было прохладно.  
Чашка возникла перед его носом. Кадгар не отправил её парить по воздуху, сам преподнес. Ну кому еще во всём Азероте подаёт чай сам глава Кирин-Тора? Есть от чего заважничать.  
Медив поблагодарил.  
Он сидел на кровати, узкой и низкой, предоставляя Кадгару единственный стул. Неудобный и жесткий, но нельзя же сразу тащить гостя в постель? Ухмылка Медива побудила Кадгара задать уже вопрос, ради которого он прискакал сюда.  
\- Медив. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Серьезно? Он ради этого пришел? Медив покачал головой, изумляясь.  
\- Я, – он подул на чай, отпил глоточек и еще раз подул, – живу здесь.  
И улыбнулся в ответ на укоризненный взгляд.  
\- Ты сказал, тогда, в Каражане, что... – Кадгар замялся.  
\- Тебе комплиментов не хватило? – осведомился Медив. – Хочешь, я ещё раз скажу, какой ты молодец и умница?  
\- Нет, – ответил Кадгар, но отвел взгляд.  
Сколько лет прошло, а он всё тот же забавный мальчишка.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришел... Кадгар?  
Медив едва не сказал «мой ученик». Похоже, не только его гостя выбивает из колеи эта встреча.  
\- Азероту нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Я помогаю Азероту, – невозмутимо ответил Медив, попивая чай и поглядывая на нетронутую чашку Кадгара, совсем забытую им.  
\- Ты был на Расколотых островах? – тут же уцепился Кадгар.  
Был, вообще-то. Да и в самом Даларане был. Что за вопрос. Но Медив не собирался признаваться в этом, потому что тогда последует очевидное «а что же ко мне не зашел?», на что у него не было ответа.  
\- Там и без меня хватает народу, – пожал плечами Медив. – Азерот большой, демоны не ограничиваются только твоими островами. Хотя их там больше всего, конечно.  
\- В самом начале было несколько атак в различных областях Азерота, – хмурясь, проговорил Кадгар, – но они все были отбиты.  
\- Были и весьма отважно. Но это не значит, что демоны перестали делать свои вылазки.  
Отнюдь. Просто не так явно и масштабно. Сил одного Хранителя вполне хватало, чтобы уничтожить такие мобильные отряды и не прибегать к помощи Кирин-Тора. И хотя он говорил, что считает Кадгара полноценным Хранителем, и, фактически, так оно и было, никто не освобождал самого Медива от его обязанностей. И от его способностей и чутья на любую опасность Азероту.  
Любой маг, мало-мальски могущественный, рано или поздно начинал ощущать территорию, на которой долго жил, как продолжение себя самого. Знал, что на ней происходит, чувствовал, если где какая беда. И чем сильнее маг, тем больше территория. Хранитель Азерота не зря так назывался. Он ощущал присутствие Легиона на Азероте как распаленную болезненную язву. Если не избавиться от неё вовремя, она может погубить весь организм.  
Кадгар... Кадгар, вероятно, никогда не испытывал такого отклика от своей земли. Насколько знал Медив, относительно долго и постоянно на одном месте Кадгар жил только в Запределье, а там всё-таки была чужая земля. Да ещё и только что едва пережившая раскол. Она никак не могла бы дать ему такой связи... хотя кто знает, Кадгар всегда мог удивить. Особенно, когда не ждёшь.  
\- Кадгар. Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Я...  
Взгляд Кадгара был беспомощным... и жадным. «Я сердился и скучал», – перевел для себя Медив, чувствуя, как сладко сжимается сердце. Ну, надо же.  
Молчание затягивалось. Кадгар так ничего и не сказал.  
\- Ну, – Медив встал, – ты можешь прийти ещё раз, когда придумаешь, что ответить.  
«Плохо, ученик. Ты не подготовлен».  
Похоже, Кадгар тоже услышал эти слова. Даже пятнами пошел то ли от смущения, то ли от возмущения. И всё же... На какой-то миг они словно вернулись в прошлое, и вместо убогой хижины их окружали каменные стены Каражана.  
Что, конечно, никуда не годилось. Они изменились, оба, и начинать им что-то следовало именно так: как незнакомцам. Если будет что начинать.  
\- Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, Кадгар, – очень мягко сказал Медив, надеясь, что его не поймут превратно.  
Конечно, так и случилось. Кадгар отпрянул от него, и опустил взгляд на пол, скрывая боль в глазах. Можно было бы уточнить, можно было бы объяснить, что он хотел сказать лишь «узнай меня для начала», можно было бы напомнить о пролетевших годах...  
Медив не умел просить прощения.  
\- Мне, наверное, пора? – пробормотал Кадгар.  
Медив не стал его удерживать.  
\- У тебя много дел, верховный маг, – кивнул он согласно.

  


 

**2**

Он был почти уверен, что Кадгар больше не придет. Ему следовало помнить, что этот человек всё и всегда доводит до конца. Упрямства ему было не занимать.

И одним вечером, когда Медив вернулся домой, его уже ждали.  
Сам глава Кирин-Тора, хозяин парящего города, сидел у его скромного обиталища и ждал его возвращения. Что там Медив говорил про «возгордиться»? Мало того, что ждал, так ещё его неуёмное магичество, видимо, не растеряло своё умение приводить всё в порядок вокруг себя. Ишь ты, починил и подправил кривую ступеньку. Всякий раз теперь, выходя из дома и наступая на неё, Медив будет вспоминать о том, кто изменил её. Как когда-то давно присутствие одного тощего мальчишки изменило всю его знакомую и привычную башню, перевернуло всё вверх дном. Что за неудобный талант так влиять на жизнь своих несчастных окружающих!  
\- Кадгар, – кивнул Медив.  
\- Что это?  
Невежливое создание даже не изволило поздороваться, но Медив был склонен простить на этот раз – за тревожные нотки в голосе. Приятно знать, что ты всё ещё не безразличен кому-то. Что кто-то так испугается за тебя, завидев кровь на твоей одежде.  
\- О, не волнуйся, я просто охотился.  
\- На демонов?  
\- С чего ты взял? – удивился Медив и направился к дому. – Подожди здесь.  
Кажется, Кадгар собирался запротестовать.  
\- Мне нужно переодеться, – Медив вздёрнул бровь. – Или хочешь помочь?  
Кадгар закрыл рот.  
\- Я так и думал, – царственно кивнул Медив.  
А если бы он сказал «да, хочу помочь»? – размышлял Медив. С Кадгара станется прыгнуть в пропасть, не зная, что на дне. А потому не стоит оставлять его за дверью одного надолго. Кто знает, что он ещё придумает?  
Лучше быстренько переодеться и не дразнить склонных к необдуманным импульсивным решениям людей. Не вводить в искушение, так сказать. И не впасть в искушение самому. Нет уж, если Кадгару так надо, пусть сам и делает все шаги. А Медив посидит, сложа ручки, и посмотрит. За ним ещё никогда так не бегали. Интересно же сподобиться на старости лет.  
Вот и посмотрим, с чем пришёл Кадгар на этот раз.  
С такими мыслями, довольный собой и предвкушающий развлечение, Медив вышел из прохладного домика в предвечернюю духоту двора.  
\- Мне нужно повиниться перед тобой, – вот такими словами встретил его Кадгар.  
\- Ты же не снёс Каражан? – выболтнул Медив свой самый большой страх.  
Вряд ли такое возможно, но это же Кадгар! Да и посох маменьки, как слышал Медив, опять был в руках какого-то мага. Кто их знает, кадгаровых дружков?  
\- Нет ещё.  
Что значит «ещё»? Улыбается, засранец! Повиниться, значит, пришел? Жаль, но кое-кто теперь не в настроении прощать!  
\- Так за что ты просишь прощения? – не сулящим ничего хорошего тоном осведомился Медив.  
\- Мне тут Хроми недавно подарок сделала.  
Хроми. Почему Медива должно это касаться? Хроми, Хроми... Что-то знакомое.  
\- Хронорму, – добавил Кадгар, заметив сомнение Медива.  
Ах. Бронзовый дракон. Конечно.  
\- Существует ли на свете существо, с которым ты не смог бы подружиться, дай тебе достаточно времени?  
Люди. Орки. Дренеи. Наару! Сам Медив, в конце концов! Теперь и драконы, почему бы и нет.  
Кадгар насупился, видимо, как-то не так поняв его.  
\- Ты – поразительное существо, Кадгар, – мягко договорил Медив. – Изумительное и прекрасное. Неудивительно, что к тебе тянутся.  
Кадгар зарделся.  
\- Ты что, краснеешь? – осведомился Медив.  
\- Нет, – очень убедительно ответил Кадгар и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Медив улыбнулся.  
\- Как скажешь. Так что за подарок сделал тебе дракон времени?  
Кадгар медленно обернулся обратно.  
\- Я не виноват, – предупредил он.  
\- Ого.  
\- Я не просил.  
\- Пугающе.  
\- Она практически заставила меня.  
\- Мне следует объявить войну драконам времени за честь моего ученика? – осведомился Медив, сдерживая усмешку.  
\- Да ну тебя, – улыбнулся Кадгар.  
\- А как ещё понять твои слова? – устав стоять, Медив уселся на ступеньке своего дома.  
Некоторые тут с утра на ногах, между прочим.  
\- Она решила, что мне следует лучше узнать тебя.  
\- И решила она так потому что?  
\- Потому что когда-то в будущем я буду говорить с ней о тебе.  
Наказывать уже сейчас за то, что Кадгар когда-нибудь ещё только сделает? Непедагогично как-то.  
\- И как же она решила тебе помочь?  
\- Увидеть тебя, каким ты был в прошлом.  
Медив затянул паузу, рассматривая своего собеседника. Вообще-то, если он правильно помнил, Кадгар уже имел честь наблюдать его юным, в своих пресловутых изысканиях-видениях ещё давно, в Каражане. Мало показалось? Заставила его Хронорму, как же. Сам, небось, ухватился обеими руками за возможность посмотреть, любопытный ты мой. Пусть теперь помучается, ожидая гнева на свою голову.  
\- Медив!  
Никакой выдержки, Кадгар, ну что такое. Ладно, хоть подошел ближе, не кричать же через весь двор. Медив подвинулся и погладил ступеньку рядом: присаживайся.  
Ступенька была слишком узкой для двоих рослых мужчин, пришлось потесниться.  
\- И как, увидел? – спросил Медив с интересом.  
\- Да, – немного виновато ответили ему.  
Знать бы ещё, что именно драконица сочла нужным показать! Прошлое у Медива было весьма интересным. До комы? До Кадгара? После Кадгара? Всегда были моменты, которыми Медив не хотел бы делиться. Даже с Кадгаром. Особенно с Кадгаром! Вот как бы уточнить временной период, не спрашивая прямо?  
\- Так какой Медив тебе больше нравится? Зрелый, как сейчас, или молоденький и свежий?  
\- Медив!  
\- Ну, интересно же!  
\- Ты меня дразнишь и мучаешь, – пробормотал Кадгар несчастливо.  
\- Ты сам отлично справляешься, – указал Медив, – сам себя дразнишь и мучаешь, мне даже ничего не нужно делать.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем я прихожу к тебе!  
\- Откуда мне знать? Я не читаю твои мысли, верховный маг.  
\- Тебе нужны слова? – сердито спросил Кадгар. – Будут тебе слова! Я...  
\- Нет.  
Кончиками пальцев Медив коснулся губ Кадгара, останавливая слова, которые были бы преждевременными. Или опоздавшими на много лет.  
«Нет?» – читалось в больших голубых глазах, ставших очень грустными. Что за глупый человек.  
\- Ты хорошо подумал, Кадгар? – очень серьезно спросил Медив.  
Понимает ли он до конца, с кем собирается связаться? Понимает ли, что у них будет очень мало времени друг на друга? Даже жаль, что настолько мало, а в ближайшем времени будет ещё меньше, уж поверьте пророку со стажем.  
С другой стороны... жизнь никогда не баловала Кадгара, он привык добиваться своего неустанным трудом. И ослиным упрямством. Неудивительно, что и сейчас не сдается. Прилип же, как репей. Медив усмехнулся. И глупый мальчишка, увидев его улыбку, приободрился.  
Наблюдать, как в этих глазах зарождается надежда, было одним из самых прекрасных моментов в жизни Медива. Опасное чувство надежда.  
Медив погладил губы, приоткрывшиеся под его пальцами, передвинул ладонь ниже на шею, и назад, потихоньку притягивая к себе. Поцелуй вышел очень легким и коротким. Вопрошающим. Отвечающим.  
\- Ох, – сказал Кадгар с глупым видом и привалился к Медиву, опираясь лбом об его плечо.  
И засмеялся. Медив легонько дёрнул плечом, спрашивая без слов.  
\- Я счастлив, – объяснил Кадгар в ткань его рубашки.  
«Мало же тебе надо для счастья!» – Медив едва успел прикусить язык и не брякнул эти слова вслух. В конце концов, он себе больше не враг.  
Он ласково погладил макушку Кадгара одной рукой, в то время как вторая собственнически обняла за талию.

  


 

**3**

\- В Даларан я не поеду.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- И ты наведёшь уже порядок в Каражане.  
\- Да, учитель, – прыснул этот нахал.  
\- И выставишь оттуда всех посторонних.  
\- Считай, уже выставил.  
\- Чего бы ещё пожелать, пока ты такой сговорчивый? – задумался Медив.  
Раз уж глава Кирин-Тора исполняет все его желания.  
\- Всё, что захочешь.  
Всё, что захочу... Для полного счастья Медиву не хватало – вот не поверите! – его любимой кровати. Правда! Он уже не мальчик, жаться тут ночами на жёсткой лежанке. А в Каражане была такая чудесная, обширная, любимая кровать!  
\- Кровать, – мечтательно проговорил Медив.  
Кадгар напрягся в его руках. О, да, его слова можно было понять ещё и так.  
\- Я слишком тороплюсь? – тихо уточнил Медив, потому что этот вопрос, безусловно, тоже интересовал его.  
\- Нет, – выдохнул Кадгар. – Вовсе нет. Будет тебе кровать.

**Author's Note:**

> _Не знаю, как там в «Хрониках», но в книге «Круг ненависти» хижина Эгвин была в Калимдоре, где-то в Дуротаре. Так и оставила._


End file.
